demons and angels can be one in the same
by killer joke
Summary: Emma is the only other like zero. A vampire and a hunter. what happens when she attends kuruso academy? no pairings 'messed up'. my first story. i reposted it.
1. the beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. The awesome Matsuri Hino does.

A/N: This is my first story. I made a few changes and so I just took the whole story down and reposted it. I hope that the characters aren't Sue-ish.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Emma's POV

"He he, keep up!" I called to the dog flanking me as I ran, my dark blue eyes dancing in amusement. The large orange furred mutt with a black spot over his right eye, Jack, snorted and broke into a sprint. If anyone else were to stumble upon the duo running through the forest they would probably think that they were seeing things. I was wearing my 'signature' outfit: black canvas hi-tops, a black t-shirt with a grinning screen-painted clown (this particular one in a purple suit with curly green hair, a messy red smile and black smudges around his eyes), dark washed jeans, purple arm warmers with black stripes, and thick leather bracelet with a silver star charm. The arm warmers were really for covering up the tattoo on my inner right wrist. The tattoo was a black geometric rose surrounded by daggers, with one thorn laced vine that circled my wrist. The bracelet was luck. My wavy black hair was tucked safely behind my pierced ears as we hurried through the trees.

I was on my way to Kuroso Academy to finish my enrollment papers. My friend and I were taking the long way around the small town, through a large forest. Thankfully we were not burdened by bags besides my messenger bag which contained some clothes and money. My other few belongings were at the school already. By the way let me explain about me. I'm a sixteen year old American born girl. I am considered a 'rogue hunter'. I hunt vampires. I'm a rogue because, though I work for the Vampire Hunter's Association often, I don't belong to it. See, I am often hired for my skills by them, but I have refused to be an official hunter for them. Oh, and I myself am a vampire. An ex-human. The very thing I hunt. There is only one other like me still alive. A boy at the school I am headed to.

Here is part of my story:

~_Flashbacks~_

_It is two months after my twelfth birthday in June. My parents were vampire hunters from the Vampire Hunters' Association. I was in training with my Japanese-born sensei (respective for teacher), Shinta Madessi, who was currently out on a mission. I lived in a two story house about thirty minutes away from Kyoto with my mom, dad, teacher (occasionally like when my parents were on long missions), and dog(Jack). I went downstairs to acquire (*cough* steal*cough*) some chocolate pocky from the kitchen cabinet. I took longer than expected when a large, shaggy, orange puppy with a black spot over his right eye, Jack, ran into the kitchen and knocked me over. He was barking like mad and running to the door and back repeatedly. Since he was still a puppy, I figured that he had just seen an animal and wanted out to chase it. I rolled my eyes and opened the back door. He ran out and sprinted around to the back yard. I was still a little uneasy about the way Jack was acting and decided to tell my parents. I looked all downstairs and called for them before figuring that they were in the bedrooms upstairs. _

_When I got back to their room, the door was completely open and a faint coppery scent filled the air. I walked in pulling the door to but not completely shut, immediately feeling that something was wrong. I felt an evil presence. A vampire? Where were my parents? Why wouldn't they answer me? I looked in their bathroom and found no one. I was mentally panicking as I slowly walked to the wall opposite the door and near the bed. That's where I found them. Both my parents were sprawled on the floor like discarded puppets. Their throats looked like they were ripped out. Scratches and scrapes were on their bodies also. Blood pooled around them, staining the thin carpet. My mother's long brown hair was matted with the thick liquid. Her eyes which were the same purple-blue as mine were wide and her tall, slender body looked bent at an odd angle. My dad's hand was clutching the small silver and black pistol he often carried called 'Bloody Sunrise'. His messy black hair wild and his burly shoulders were sporting deep gouged out wounds. I just stared, taking a shaky step backwards. I bumped into something solid and was jarred from my shock. I opened my mouth intending to scream for help but a cold hand prevented my efforts. I struggled against the hand over my mouth and around my waist. My punches, kicks, and bites had no effect on the decidedly male body. I suddenly went limp loosing control of my body. I felt the man lean down next to my ear, "You're the last of your clan, I'm going to kill you as I killed your parents, Emma, and as your ancestors killed my family." He whispered this dangerously close to my ear before I felt warm breath on my neck. Then there was pain. Two flares of sharp pain that spread like fire throughout my entire body. I felt my blood leave my body and mumbled one word… Vampire._


	2. the beginning part 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**(flash back continued)**_

_**Soon my vision blurred and I began to see stars. Then I heard barking and the hands and mouth retreated, dropping me to the floor. I saw my pet growling furiously at the man from by the door. The vampire looked at me and smiled, showing two sharp fangs dripping with my blood and eyes shining the same color. He was a macabre sight, but if not for the red hues and the hint of insanity in his eyes he would have been a beautiful creature. The man had curly black hair almost touching his shoulders, aristocratic features, and alabaster skin. He was tall and slim wearing a buttoned up black trench coat. In the few seconds I absorbed this he had backed up and jumped out of the window. I gasped for air and scrambled on my hands and knees toward the dog and away from the window weakly. About then was when I passed out.**_

_**I awoke to the sensation of something wet dragging up my face. I sluggishly opened my eyes soon finding myself staring straight into intelligent dark brown pair. The eyes pulled back and revealed a wolfish orange muzzle and a black spot over the right eye. I drug a hand down the left side of my face to remove the dog slobber before sitting up and blinking slowly. The memories returned in a torrent. I giggled. A dream was what it was. Only a dream. The dog just came in. I soon became aware of a throbbing sensation on the right side of my neck. I reached up lightly touching the two large puncture wounds that were sticky with blood. I rubbed and clawed at the blood, scrubbing it off and staring at it. It was real. I stared wide eyed and slowly stood and turned. My parents were on the floor, bloodied as I remembered. I stumbled backwards toward the door and fell back. I turned away from the bodies and crossed my legs, sitting Indian style; the mutt plopped into my lap. Tears slid down my face unbidden. The dog in my lap whimpered and I wiped at the tears, wrapping my arms around his large neck and whispering near his ear. "Thanks. You probably just saved my life, Jack." I mumbled hugging him tightly. We sat together for a long time. before I heard the door opening. I immediately looked up blinking back new tears. A man walked in shutting the door behind him quietly. He was sort of and slim built but muscular with long, red hair in a messy ponytail and deep, beautiful amber eyes, a scar on his cheek. I was on the floor so my vantage point was off and I couldn't see his face completely. The added factor of tears did not help. What I could see was familiar though. He was wearing a dark blue duster, black muscle shirt, black pants, and heavy boots, in his hand was a katana. When he moved forward I glimpsed more weapons underneath the duster. I stared at him as he walked by me and kneeled by the gruesome sight of my parents' bodies, seemingly examining them. My eyes widened when he put up his sword and pulled out a packet of some kind of powder and spread it over their bodies. He mumbled something and the powder glowed for a moment before bursting into a bright blue flame. Within seconds the corpses were gone and the fire extinguished itself. All that was left was ash, a torn scrap of my dad's favorite orange t-shirt, the pistol, my mom's silver bracelet, and their gold wedding bands. I watched wide eyed as the man turned to me. Jack growled and I scooted back an inch, one hand still on Jack's shoulder. The man walked closer and kneeled about a foot in front of me. "Sensei!" I yelled upon recognition. He smiled a little grimly before looking at me closely, "Were you injured?" "N-no," I stammered quickly, leaning forward so that my hair covered the bite marks. "What about Jack? Did you recognize the type of vampire?" Shinta questioned. "No sir," my voice still trembled slightly. I leaned against my teacher. When my parents were on long-range missions, he usually looked after me. He was a kind and caring man, but he had a harsh side. Since I was a toddler he had trained me. He was like a close uncle or an older brother. Perhaps even a second father. I went to regular school and then to the backyard or the room at the back of the house to learn under my loving teacher. Suddenly I felt thin strong arms encircle my shoulders. I slowly returned the hug and asked my sensei what I was going to do. "You're going to live with me and finish training. If you want to." the last part was unnecessary. I had no choice really. I was a twelve year old orphan with few friends and no relatives.**_

_**I slowly stood, stroking Jack's ears and nodded, murmuring an okay. I had no where else to go now. My teacher smiled gently and told me to gather what I wanted warning that the rest would probably be burned or confiscated as it was 'evidence of vampires and hunters. I grabbed my bag (a **__**large**__** black dufflebag) and ran through the house, throwing in my clothes, a pocketknife, my money, personal items, and a few keepsakes and photos. I walked back to the ashes and said my goodbyes, a tear falling into the ashes when I bent and retrieved their rings before running downstairs. **_

_**Shinta stuck his head in through the living room door and pointed to a sleek black car before retreating somewhere. I whistled once and Jack followed me as I walked out to the small black car with the front and back doors open I gently put the bag in the back and let Jack jump in. I shut the door and climbed into the front passenger seat, buckling up and shutting the door. Suddenly, Shinta was also in the car. I hadn't even seen him appear, much less get in! We drove almost an hour in silence before stopping in front of a large, old building. **_

_**Shinta got out and opened my door. "This is the Vampire Hunter's Association Headquarters. Many hunters live in this town, including me. We should probably start here. Leave your bag." I stayed quiet as he explained while opening the door but paused when Jack stood. "Can he come?" I asked, nodding towards my pet/ friend. "I suppose. But you must watch him." Shinta said carefully. I nodded and pulled Jack out of the car. Jack chuffed and nosed my hand. I was training to be a hunter but I had never been here. I stroked his head and followed Shinta into the large double doors. The doors led into an empty rundown room with two more doors, one with a peephole. When I walked near the second pair of doors, my neck tingled. I tried not to touch it and stood behind the hunter patiently, with Jack at my side. The left door slowly opened and a tall, stocky man with messy blond hair and a beard stood in front of a large room bustling with activity. My eyes widened at the sight of hundreds of armed men and women walking briskly past, many wearing long coats and carrying envelopes, a low hum of voices filling the hall. "Who and what is this?" the huge blonde man demanded. "My deshi (student) and her pet." Shinta seemed totally unfazed to the larger man. "What is she doing here?! How old is she?! Why is there a dog in the headquarters?" the blonde practically screamed, red coloring his face. "She is plenty old enough to be here. I've been teaching her since she was little. The dog was already with her and is her pet. Her name is Emma Lokni and her parents were just murdered by a pureblood. As far as I know she wasn't bit and would you kindly stop yelling before you attract unwanted attention." Shinta said all of this quietly and calmly but I noticed that his hand was resting on the katana at his waist and that a slightly dangerous undertone entered his voice, while harsh yellow tinted his eyes. Jack had lowered his ears and I was still just watching silently as the blonde's face paled slightly. "Oh." was all he said before stepping aside and letting us through. We walked through the crowd and I held new respect for my sensei. We turned and walked up a flight of stairs and down a long corridor. We stopped at the end and waited in front of a door for a few minutes before a tall, lean, and muscled man walked out. He was wearing a dark brown leather duster and a brown cowboy hat with a large leather patch covering one eye. He had brown hair that was almost black, a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and his one good eye was a bright, piercing blue. He paused outside of the door and nodded, "Madessi." Shinta returned the nod and address, "Touga" They acknowledged each other by last name only? No honorifics. That was odd. There was no endearment nor any malice. I made mental note as I followed Shinta into a large office with book lined walls. Behind the large desk was a man, who I first perceived as a woman, with blonde hair in a topknot. I immediately noticed that the man had a bad aura. I felt as if he spent the majority of his time deceiving people. I had always been good at trusting first impressions and reading auras. This man I immediately penned as a greedy liar. The men began speaking and I picked out a few words ignoring the rest: student, vampire, pureblood, Lokni, murdered, dog, girl, teach Emma, twelve, and American-born. The discussion ended between the two men with Shinta saying thank you and turning to me. "You are under my guardianship. You will live in my home and complete your training. That is the Association's president. He controls all the goings on and missions." I nodded and bowed slightly to the president. Shinta smiled and led me out back to the car. The man was not at the door when we walked out and I felt oddly relieved. As I got into the car after shutting Jack's door, I realized that I had an odd trust for my teacher. I silently vowed that would I become a great hunter under his guidance.**_

_**For a little over three years I lived with my pet and teacher in sensei's home on the edge of town. Everyday I learned and trained diligently. Of course I learned regular courses but vampire hunting was the main topic. I knew quite a bit already, but I was at the age to start heavy weaponry. My favorites were the blades and charms. I was quite a marksman with throwing knives and loved to hold a katana. At the end of three years I was ready to go on solo missions and hunters were impressed. I could wield a sword against my master (who apparently one of the greatest hunter swordsmen) and tell a vampire from a human before you could blink. I didn't really notice or care about how good I was, I was thinking. About everything. About nothing. The past or the present. I had become quieter. I completely isolated myself.**_

_**When I wasn't training or thinking, I was drawing. Most of the time I wouldn't know what I was drawing until I was done. I'm not sure why it was, but all my pictures shared a trait, no matter what the drawing was of. They always had wide smiles. Even if it was a person that appeared to be crying, it smiled. **_

_**At the beginning of the second year I overheard sensei on the phone. His voice was hushed slightly so I had to strain to hear him. He said that he wasn't sure that I was okay. He said that I trained hard but that when I was finished I got detached and distant. He said that I was still a child. He said that he hoped that I didn't end up similar to the Kiryu kid. After that day, I made myself smile constantly. I always smiled, though I usually didn't mean it. **_

_**Sensei seemed worried about me often. He had grown to care about me even more and the feeling was mutual. I liked him. He was a teacher, father-figure, caretaker, older brother and friend all rolled into one. Jack also became more than a pet. He was a friend and companion. Two months after the attack was when the first bloodlust attack hit. I fought it and they gradually became more frequent and painful. In November of the second year, the attacks were once weekly and left me feeling weak and often made me feel sick or tired. I hid them from Shinta because I knew what they meant. I was a vampire. The one that bit me was a pureblood. Sometimes the attacks were so bad that I blacked out or tried to attack someone. Jack could usually sense the change and would bark and lick me. Sometimes it worked but usually it didn't. It was a very…unsettling feeling.**_

_**I could tell that sensei knew something was wrong with me. After a sparring or lesson where I had lost it and my vampire side had surfaced, he would dismiss me with a concerned look in his eyes. I would retreat to my room and stay put for an hour trying to calm down. Often after a major episode, sensei would sometimes fix my favorite meal of chicken ramen and chocolate pocky and eat with me. He seemed to know that I was a vampire, or would soon be, and would let me skip a lesson when I lied that I was sick or had a headache when bloodlust flared up. He never locked me up or accused me of vampirism though I knew that he knew. I always felt bad that I caused him worry and pain.**_

_**Four months into the third year, I was hit with the worst bloodlust yet. It was three thirty in the morning and I was slumped against the wall clutching at my neck and chest out of instinct; feeling the excruciatingly painful, burning sensation starting there. Jack was by the sliding door looking at me helplessly and pacing. I heard sensei stir and I slid farther down the wall, hoping the short bed would hide me from view should he open my door. He did. And walked straight toward me. I bowed my head and grit my teeth, feeling fangs press against my gums. I could hear his heart beat and smell the blood in his veins. My eyes were sharp and a red haze covered the room. Sensei footsteps quickened and as he got closer my insides squirmed and felt like they were on fire. He knelt next to me, grasping my chin in two fingers and tilting my head toward him. He thumbed my mouth open though and studied my teeth. I blinked and leaned forward against his shoulder. He smelled **_**good.**_** I licked his skin and he put a hand on my shoulder and pushed me back. I whimpered and stared at his neck, trying to lean forward against the hands on my shoulder. "No," He said commandingly, staring at me. I looked into his eyes, but only barely registered the sadness and slight anger in the amber depths. I was to out of it. He loosened his grip slightly as my body stilled and I lunged, biting into his neck before he could stop me. He fell back and was pressed between me and my bed. He didn't fight me. Jack was beside us, about three feet away, whimpering and growling. I took no notice as the sweet blood filled my mouth. I slurped at his blood rapidly and greedily. I drank and drank. And my teacher let me. As my thirst was quenched, I slowed and came back to myself. I pulled back in horror and scuttled back against the wall, curling my knees to my chest. Shinta had blood trailing down his chest and two messy puncture wounds adorned his neck. His eyes showed anger and revulsion, but more than that was sorrow. As if someone close to him had died. Like I had died. A tear ran down my cheek and sensei brushed it away. "No crying. Do you feel better? You need to rest," he said gently, masking his emotions. I shook my head. I bit him. I **_**bit **_**him. I was a monster. But… He let me. Why? Why hasn't he killed me? Why doesn't he hate me now? "I'm sorry. Are you ... Okay?" I whispered, watching him through my bangs. "Yes, now wash-up and sleep I've got a mission tomorrow and you're coming," he was so… calm. It surprised me. "Why? Why haven't you locked me up or killed me yet? Why are you speaking like you are still going to be my teacher?" Why do you care? I questioned him quietly leaving the last one unsaid. "Because I am your teacher and I don't want you to die or be hunted. Now do what I said," he was so sincere. I hugged him tightly and he returned the embrace. "Thank you," I murmured against his shoulder. He stood and left. I heard the water running and a long sigh. I hugged Jack and climbed into bed. The next day I went through the usual routine, but avoided Shinta's gaze. We never spoke of that night again. **_

_**A few months later, I decided to leave. I snuck out of bed and tread carefully through my room, gathering my belongings into a duffel bag and small backpack. My room was at the back of the traditional styled home and was small but comfortable. It was sparsely furnished. The one window was on the eastern side of the room and a small platform bed was underneath it. To the right side of the room (when you enter) was a six drawer dresser and a bed for Jack made of two pillows and a bamboo mat. The dresser contained all my clothing, my books, pictures of my parents, sensei, and pet, drawing supplies, and a few random keepsakes, (seashells from a vacation when I was six, a rock shaped like a heart, an arrowhead my dad gave me, a feather, a mask from a trip to a traditional theater, a bracelet with a star charm my mother gave me) all organized in the drawers. On top of the dresser was my dragon necklace that sensei had bought for my fourteenth birthday, my parents rings, and an old style, pop-up, black velvet top hat my parents had bought for my tenth birthday in addition to tickets to a play. Around the hat was a purple ribbon with a red card that said 'Happy Birthday Em' and was signed with a smiley face. Em was the nickname only my parents, sensei, and best friends could address me by. On the opposite wall was only a chair and my weapons rack. At the top was my katana, Crimson Rose. It was beautifully crafted and was contained in a black bamboo sheath. Near the crossgaurd was an engraved blood-red rose. An engraved vine lined with thorns slithered down the middle from the rose till about four inches from the point. The hilt was black and I had tied red ribbon around it. Then was my father's gun Bloody Sunrise which was silver except for the black grip with a orange sunburst engraved above the grip. Then were the Bloody Twins, my combat daggers. They were identical with crimson hilts and were about one inch short of being the length of my forearms. Lastly was a small set of black throwing knives. Earlier Shinta had told me that in about a month I could be a real vampire hunter for the Association because of how quickly I had learned. He said that my training was basically complete and that I could stay with him. But I had decided long ago that I didn't want to be part of the Hunters' Association. **_

_**After all of my belongings were in the bags, except for the hat and katana, I snuck out into the hallway. Jack followed as quietly as he could. Sadly, his quiet was pretty close to my loud and sensei stepped out from his bedroom three doors down with his sword in hand. Still clad in sleep pants only, I couldn't help but to admire his frame. He was short and thin but well proportioned and toned. His upper body had many scars and his long bright red hair hung down to his waist, the messy bangs in his eyes. "Em? Why are you up? What's in the bags?" he relaxed from his tense posture and lowered his sword. He seemed tired. "I'm leaving." I answered, trying not to grimace at the sad expression on my sensei's face. I was really afraid. Afraid of my episodes and bloodlust attacks. I constantly wondered if I would attack him again and kill him or if he would finish me before I snapped. I was positive that now that sensei knew what I was that he would eventually abandon me after realizing that he shouldn't care about me. "You don't have to leave. I don't like the thought of you alone. You could get killed. You're still a child." He sounded sad, like he would really miss and worry about me, and I felt that he would. This made me feel even worse at the thought that he would eventually want to leave me. He told me once that his family had died when he was a child and that he had lived with his sensei until he was sixteen and became a hunter. He said that he had lived completely alone since then. Shinta was obviously a person who needed human contact. I couldn't help but to love my teacher. He was the perfect friend and teacher and though he was at least twenty-nine he sometimes seemed younger than me. I smiled a genuine grin and hugged him suddenly. He seemed surprised at first but slowly returned the embrace. "I need to leave though. I will visit, I swear upon my heart and soul. And I will live; I had you as a teacher after all." I promised, pulling back. He smiled and said, "You better or I'll hunt you down. You were my first student and I'm glad you stayed with me." I gulped at the word 'hunt' but grinned none the less, "Thank you, Sensei. Goodbye." With that I turned and walked out of the front door.**_

_**Our final words were empty. I knew that I would most likely not visit him. I felt from his words that he would not hunt me as he said. Or at least I hoped. **_

_**A mere week later, I made a deal with the Vampire Hunters Association. I would hunt for them. But on my terms. I would be considered a rogue and not a 'true' hunter. The President accepted, more because of my lineage than my deal. I could tell he wanted me completely under his command or not anywhere near his association. **_

_**~Flashbacks end (finally) ~**_


	3. enrollment

_Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight._

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I was about four yards from the school grounds when I finally noticed the ten foot tall iron fence. I grinned, "Hey Jack! Up for a race? I bet that I can get to the Headmaster's office before you!" Jack chuffed and broke into a full-out dash toward the closed gates. I ran to a tree four feet from the fence and climbed to the lowest branch and grabbing one a little higher than the fence. I used the higher branch to flip over the wall and land with a slight 'thump'. Jack had opted to pawing a hole and shimmying under the gate, so far he had only managed to get his head through. I paused to give a mock-salute to his efforts before easily breaking into a sprint, barely suppressing my mirth. I ran by what seemed to be a courtyard, by now giggling madly. If anyone were to see me they would surely think that I belonged in a loony bin. Of course if I were to see a teenager running through a deserted courtyard giggling like a maniac and looking over her shoulder, I would probably think the same thing. I ran by a few more paths and one dorm when I heard Jack catching up. He barked once, immediately falling into pace beside me. I soon saw the two-story building slightly offset from the main building. That was where the Headmaster's office and living quarters were. 

I skipped using the door and ran to the right side of the building. Jack followed but slightly slowed his step not yet seeing my tactic. I swiftly scaled a tree up under what I guessed was the chairman's office, seeing as it was the only room with a light on. At the first window ledge, I pulled myself up and perched there, catching my breath. I turned and peered into the room. My assumptions were correct. The chairman was in his office behind the large cluttered and patched desk. He was a slight man with stringy blonde hair in a loose ponytail and green shawl. Every few seconds, he would push his wire-framed glasses up his nose. I grinned and knocked after I had regained my breath. Priceless! The blond man jerked around and nearly had a heart attack. He narrowed his eyes slightly as if noting something then just looked at me oddly. I waved and after a moment's hesitation, he finally opened the window and I slid in before he had finished offering his hand. I heard Jack whining below but purposely ignored him.

"Bonsowa-ru (good evening seeing as it was late afternoon that was appropriate) Chairman Kuroso," I greeted cheerfully. "Bonsowa-ru. Umm…May I inquire your business here miss…" he trailed off with a slight grin, asking for my name. I answered his question with a grand bow, "Emma Lokni at your service!" The man paused before nodding and widening his smile as he recognized my name. "Ah yes! Sit please! Your belongings are already in your dorm room. You are here to sign the enrollment papers and get settled in I presume?" He asked politely a slightly hyper edge to his voice, gesturing momentarily to a chair in front of his desk. The chairman and I had recently been communicating my enrollment through letters. I had already sent my bags early yesterday, hence the messenger bag only and the chairman's comment. All that was left was my signatures, schedule and to get a dorm key (I was even already assigned a room though it was almost the middle of the year). "Yes sir," I replied trying not to snicker at the odd man. It was hard to believe that this was the Legendary Hunter. "One second… Here they are!" He ruffled through the worn desk before plopping a small stack of about ten papers in front of me. "Thanks." I quickly dug through my messenger bag for a pen.

After completing the paperwork, I stood back up and smiled, "I hope you don't mind me taking you up on your offer to get acquainted with the grounds and stay though it is still a holiday till Monday." "Of course!" he practically shouted handing me my schedule, room key, and a piece of paper with my room number. I was now officially a Day Class student at Kuroso Academy. "Do you still have the map that I sent you? Would you like for me to escort you to your dorms? I would send one of the prefects with you; however they are on an errand in town." He said all of this so quickly that it took a moment for me to process his words. "Thank you but that will not be necessary. Are you sure that my dog can stay in the school grounds?" "Yes! We've discussed that! Go and get settled in!" Geez! The man was almost like a child! 

I left through the doors properly this time and as soon as I was in sight Jack growled. "Sore loser!" I reprimanded playfully. His retort was clear 'Cheat!' I smiled and stroked his head. Jack was what was commonly called a familiar. You know like those cheesy movies where the wizard has an owl or cat or something like that they can communicate with? Not many people used them anymore but they are real and not to far from the movies for once. At first he was a normal pet of course and we had a simple friendship. I took care of him and he loved and helped me. But after I left my sensei, I needed someone to help control me. My parents were dead, I had just left my sensei, I had no relatives, and in my lifetime I had only had three friends. Aaron who was on a plane that crashed somewhere in the Pacific Ocean, Olivia who is now in an asylum after witnessing a murder, and of course Jack. Not much decision to be made, huh? The tattoo on my wrist was identical to one on Jack's right front paw. They were for two purposes. To be a taming mark and to create a connection between me and the familiar. He was my taming master, despite being a dog. If his paw came into contact with my wrist, I would be rendered immobile. It was to keep me from attacking someone. I was his master as he was a familiar. We both had power over each other as I could call him to me with the bond we shared through the tattoos.

I had memorized the map that the chairman spoke of so the girl's dormitory wasn't that hard to find. My dorm was on the third floor southwestern corner. By the time I had reached the door, Jack was out of his sulking phase and was sniffing around excitedly. Thankfully it was a single room. This meant that it was slightly smaller than the other rooms and was rarely used. It was made to suit one person comfortably. It had a window, a small balcony, and one twin bed, a wood dresser with five drawers, a small nightstand, and a small bathroom with a shower, toilet, mirror, sink, and one shelf. My large black duffel bag was on the bed with a smallish black box on the left and what I assumed was my uniforms on the right. I put my messenger bag on the pillows and started with the messenger bag. It was divided into two separate compartments by a canvas flap. The right side contained my normal clothes, photos, drawing supplies, two boxes(one a small cooler, one a lunchbox), my keepsakes, and the necessities (hairbrush, toothbrush, soap, ect. hygiene is important you know). I put all of the clothes in random drawers excluding the top one and making sure that the three uniforms were in the second drawer. I organized the art supplies, photos and keepsakes into the drawers and on top of the dresser. Everything else was put in the bathroom. Turning back to the bed I noticed that Jack was watching me from by the nightstand, moving his whole head to follow my movements.

Next I moved to the other side of the duffel bag which contained my hunter gear. First was the top hat that my parents gave me, carefully folded up and on top. I unfolded it and smoothed the velvet. Instead of plain ribbon, it was purple with green polka dots. The card had been replaced with an orange card black curly writing saying 'In This Style 10/6 '. I placed it on top of the dresser. Next was my prized black coat. It looked like a cross between a trench coat and a military jacket. It reached the middle of my calf. The button loops were on straps about three inches long. The buttons themselves were set about three inches from where most buttons are and were silver with an engraved design. The design was of a grinning skull with a rose curling through one eye socket. Across the back was a band with studs with the same emblem as the buttons. The sleeves were cuffed once and buttoned. The coat was in incredible condition even though it had been through a lot. I laid the coat on my bed. Then was the stage make-up. I had small canisters of white, red, black and purple and kept them all in a small plastic bag. Next I pulled out a pair of black pants with gray pinstripes. Then came the black combat boots. They almost reached my knees and laced up the front. The laces were purple in the right boot and green in the left boot. You would think that the type of shoe would be loud, but they weren't. Plus they were surprisingly comfortable. I put them on the floor. Next were my black gloves and a purple t-shirt. The gloves were for fingerprints, but I didn't usually use them. 

Ah, the good part. Weapons. First, was _Crimson Rose_. I lay the katana near the headboard. Next was my gun, _Bloody Sunrise._ It went by the blade. Then was the _Bloody Twins._ I slid the daggers into their holsters which I found next and placed them with the others. My favorite lighter was next. A silver _Zippo_ with an evil clown painted onto both sides. Then was a large set of throwing knives and a box that was filled with vials of chemicals and powders for diverse purposes. Then were the belt and holsters for all of the weapons. I tossed this onto the footboard. Finally was my necklace. It was a silver European dragon with amethyst eyes and a curled tail. It was not particularly large nor very small. The tail was actually the handle of a small concealed knife. My parents' rings were settled on either side of the creature. I usually wore it but must have dropped it into the bag. I slipped it on. I put the bags under the bed and turned to the last thing to check, the box. The black box contained several corked, four and a half inch tall, glass vials. A couple were empty but all of the rest contained a thick crimson liquid. Yes, it was blood. I had stolen most of it from hospitals and blood banks. Some was from other vampires that I had killed. I suppose that made me a cannibal. Oh well. The vials were charmed to keep the blood from getting old. It was an old spell used to keep living materials from dying and left an odd taste in my mouth but it was necessary. I put this on the dresser after latching it closed. I checked the time on my pocket watch and saw that I still had an hour and a half till nightfall. Might as well take the headmaster's advice and tour the grounds. I walked out with the dog on my heels. 


	4. off to work we go

Disclaimer: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as I was out of the front doors, I turned to Jack. "Where to?" I inquired, watching carefully. Jack practically skipped to the right before barking. I turned and walked with Jack following. The grounds were actually quite expansive and scenic. There were many paths and small wooded areas and even a large pond. There were stables, an exercise field and a shooting gallery that could also come in handy. I stopped several times to just look and enjoy the place. The fact that it was a beautiful day with slight breeze made it even more enjoyable.

After about seventy-five minutes of wandering, I slowed slightly recognized the path from the front gate. The trees made a gorgeous archway over the path that I hadn't noticed before. It made the place seem almost surreal. I turned to the direction of the gate to see two people suddenly step out of the trees near the entrance. Jack walked up to my side and lowered his head, immediately ready for a fight. My hand went to grab the switchblade in my front pocket, flicking it open and grasping it in my right hand. It was a boy and a girl, seemingly around my age, both laden with bags. The girl's raspberry-tinted brown eyes were impossibly wide and she looked like she was slightly trembling as looked between the mutt and the knife in my hand. She had shoulder length chocolate brown hair, was short, and was wearing a Day Class uniform like mine. The boy just kind of glared. He was about my height; perhaps an inch or two taller, with shocking lilac eyes, messy silver hair and multiple ear piercing. An odd tattoo quite similar to mine of a geometric rose adorned his neck. He was in what I guessed was the boy's Day Class uniform, sans the jacket. A voice in my head rang, 'He's cute'. The wind suddenly shifted in my direction and my eyes narrowed at the boy. 'He's also a vampire!' a different voice hissed. Jack also stiffened visibly and began to snarl viscously. The girl started and stepped back a little, slightly behind the boy. The boy seemed to tire of doing nothing and practically growled, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" That was when it finally hit me. The uniforms, the bags. The prefects! Duh! I almost face-palmed but opted to instead 'call off the hound', so to speak, and answer the boy's question. I petted Jack on the head and whistled once. The effect was immediate on him. He glanced at me and stopped growling, plopping down on his haunches and wagging his tail like a puppy. I flipped the blade shut and put it into my left hand, but I did not yet relinquish my grip. I bowed low and grinned at the duo, "Emma Lokni, at your service… And that is Jack. Who might you be?" The girl still seemed frightened, but a little less so without Jack growling. "I'm Yuuki Kuroso (Cross in English pronunciation) and this is Zero Kiryu. We're the school prefects. Are you a student?" the girl, Yuuki, asked attempting and failing to sound like she wasn't scared. "Yes," I replied simply, trying not laugh at the poor girl. Wait! Kiryu?! Oh! This will be fun. I already knew that the Night Class consisted of vampires, but I had forgotten that the Kiryu was a prefect and in the Day Class. "What are you doing here? The holiday isn't over for two more days," Zero interrupted my train of thought, sounding rather bored and slightly annoyed. I couldn't help but to smirk at the boy's bluntness, he already was amusing. "Chairman Kurosu is allowing my pet and I to stay early…_ vampire._" I said the last part quietly so that only he would hear. He stiffened slightly, an almost despairing look flashing in his eyes, and Yuuki glanced at him worriedly before turning back to me. "Oh… Well if you need any help getting around or anything ask us, okay?" Yuuki told me politely, looking happier by now. "Thank you. Bye," I drew out the last word and a genuine smile replaced my smirk. I could tell that Zero was glaring at my back as I turned away toward my dorm room.

I checked the time once I was inside. Hmm. Fifteen minutes until nightfall. Plenty of time to get ready for work. I quickly removed everything but my under-garments and necklace and changed into my purple shirt and pinstriped pants. I was used to getting dressed quickly and apparently so was Jack. He brought me the belt and _Crimson Rose_. I wrapped the belt haphazardly around my waist and tied '_Rose' _to the left side of it with the thick leather cord from my bracelet. While I did this Jack brought _'Bloody Sunrise _'. I grinned and scratched his ears, "Thanks." I clipped the gun's holster onto the opposite side from the sword. Boots were next. I pulled my pants leg up and tugged them on, tying the laces quickly. Then were the '_Bloody Twins'_ and their sheaths. I strapped them to my forearms with the hilts almost touching the heels of my palms. I retrieved my other belt holsters. They were for all of the smaller weapons, bombs, poisons, throwing knives, bullets, and a few other things of that sort. I even had one for my favorite lighter. I strapped a few of them onto my belt or my boots and checked them. I glanced at my watch. Five more minutes until sundown. Outside of the window the sky was tinted with orange, purple and pink already. I checked my dragon necklace and grabbed the black and white stage make-up, walking to the bathroom. Time for a 'mask'. I looked in the mirror while unscrewing the tops of the black and white. I had inherited a lot of my parent's traits. I looked like my mother, except for my hair. I was tall and lean built, making me a little lanky looking. I was naturally light skinned. Being a vampire and working mainly at night sapped the little color I had making me very pale. My wavy black hair had a little brown in it and my bangs were long enough to reach the tip of my nose. My hair fell to about my shoulders and was layered. My eyes were a dark almost violet blue and were almost always lined with black eyeliner. They tended to shift in color depending on my mood. My lips were full but constantly chapped, like now, because of my tendency to unconsciously chew on them when I was thinking. My ears were pierced multiple times, three in the left and four in the right.

After removing the tops of the make-up tins, I smeared the white across my face. Then I put the black over my lips carefully extending the corners almost to my ears. Then I outlined triangles that started at the corners of my eyes and ended about two inches away. I filled them in and checked my appearance. I looked like some demented clown or mime. Perfect! I threw my coat and hat on and walked onto the balcony. It was already the end of sunset and rich colors stained the sky. It was time for work. I whistled and jumped to the ground, landing crouched with one hand on my knee and the other on the ground. I straightened and looked around expecting to see Jack near me. He wasn't. I looked up to the balcony to find him looking through the wide set barrier worriedly, staring at the ground below. I figured that a threat or bribe would be the fastest mode of persuasion. "Hey! No steak tomorrow if you aren't down here by three! ONE…"I yelled to him. I had barely started saying one before he was splay legged in front of me, scrambling to get up. I patted the pocket of my coat where I had put the list and walked in the direction of the gate.

Outside of the gate I looked over the list quickly. I got a letter or a phone call once every couple of week that told me my kill list from the Association. The most common was a letter seeing as I rarely had a phone with me. The President had asked for me to truly join after all and to stop the farce of pretending that I wasn't with the Association. I, of course, refused and politely told him that pretending was more fun and that if he didn't stop acting like he and the Association owned me, that I would gleefully rip his vane little throat out. I used no pretense of trust or pleasantry with that man. He didn't hound me about becoming a true hunter after that and seemed a bit more cautious around me. But at least he still gave me missions and didn't have me killed. I would stay around one city for about a week and then head to another town. Basically being a drifter. Normally, I would also nightly patrol the area around wherever I was that week and take-out any vampires.

I had a simple assignment. Terminate three Level Es nearby. You may think that I do my job out of hate, like that which Kiryu harbors, but I don't. Yes I hate the man who killed my parents and no I don't like vampires. I also don't like people though. To me, both are essentially selfish and calculating creatures. Most of which have only their own hides to save. Basically, to me, both species are useless except for destruction. You see vampires and the common 'civilized' person are both nothing more than wolves in sheep's clothing. Vampires are literally. They are nothing more than predator's who parade in their prey's visage so that they may blend in and hunt more efficiently. Humans' are similar really. When you gather a group of people who all want the same thing and lay it in front of them, but say that only one of them can have it, they will _eat _each other alive to get it. Of course that is only when the chips are down and no-one is looking. This is why I prefer true nature and chaos. They are bare. Nothing masks them. Nothing changes them. You see if you take a tree and chop it down it will still be tree, no matter what. If you take the every day plan and do one unexpected thing everyone panics and everything is out of proportion. So in a general sense, I don't like any humanoid creature, whether human or not.

I started when I heard a growl followed by a whimper. Jack tensed and shifted toward the wind. I followed my ears and Jack's nose to a clearing. A tall gangly man with short curly brown hair and dirtied clothing was crouching in front of a small boy, probably only nine or ten tops, still in pajamas. I coughed and cleared my throat causing the 'E to turn to me furiously. I smirked seeing him and asked, "Saito Akata, Level E I presume?" He was first on my list. They rarely included names. Usually it was only description, level, and supposed hangout. But apparently he had a thing for children's blood and had killed ten in the past week only. "You must be the hunter who is going to steal my snack. What's with the make-up Hunter-san?" It grinned, revealing two sharp fangs. His eyes were blood red and his hands were clawed. His voice had an odd, high-pitched edged that almost sounded double toned. "I felt like it. I'm sure that the child's mother won't appreciate his disappearance. Hand the kid over," I reached out a hand the other wavering near my side. He simply grabbed the child and ran away at vampire speed. This was one of the more dangerous vampires. He wasn't completely lost in bloodlust but he was past help. A pathetic Level E who still attempted to cling to his sanity. I would most likely end up like him one day. I almost felt pity. Or sympathy….Almost. I whistled to get Jack's attention. A short and shrill sound signaling to Jack to fall back and listen to me. He nodded eyes glued to me. "Head him off. When he is distracted, pull the boy back and let me handle the vamp. I'll take care of his memory later." Jack barked once and ran into the trees a little away from where the vampire had left. I sighed and smirked. This was so predictable. Almost to the point of being mundane and absolutely _boring._ But not quite. It was still a little fun, playing the hero. I followed the vampire's aura and scent, catching glimpses of his back through the thick trees, about a hundred yards into the forest, in the direction of the town. I finally got fully caught up just as the foliage was thinning. Jack had apparently only recently arrived also. The Level E (that was all I recognized him as) had tossed the kid against a tree where he was currently unconscious. Jack had cornered the insane ex-human against a tree and was snarling and growling viciously. The Level E hissed back and slashed at the dog, but didn't ever hit him. Any pity or sympathy for the creature was gone and all I felt was disgust towards him. I motioned to Jack to stand down and he did, going to the boy as the vampire turned to me and suddenly lunged. I side-stepped easily, simultaneously drawing _Crimson Rose _and clipping his right leg. It sliced into his calf just enough to draw blood. As the blood ran down the engraved vine and reached the rose, the design glowed, enjoying the taste of vampire blood. He snarled and ran behind me with vampire speed. Predictable. I slid to the left and sliced upward when he jumped from behind me. The katana cut a smooth gash across his chest and stomach. He paused and grasped at the wound. The vampire grinned and licked some of his own blood from his fingers before walking forward and biting at my neck. Instead of my skin, however, he got metal in his mouth. He released the sword with a howl of pain, stumbling backwards. The force I put into blocking his bite had caused the blade to glance his fangs and slice into his cheek almost half an inch. He charged toward me once more after seeming to recover from the shock. I sighed. This was getting boring. He was losing strategy and reason and seemed intent on killing me to get my blood. The poor fool was failing miserably. I turned the blade to the broad side and swung, aiming carefully. The sword connected with his jaw squarely, the snap of bone audible. He whimpered in his throat, dropping to his knees in pain. I kneeled beside him and he turned his head toward me obviously attempting to bite at me. It was a pitiful attempt because of the broken jaw but I didn't expect him to lean toward me just enough to nip my hand and draw blood. Jack barked at the scent and sight of my blood. The level E's eyes grew brighter and he started to bight at me again but I punched him straight across his jaw bone. The vampire fell backwards. I decided that I was tired of playing with him. I growled at him and moved closer for the death blow.

'_Rose _sliced through muscle and meat of his neck easily. Hitting a little resistance at the bone. His eyes widened and then dulled as I decapitated him. I felt no remorse or pity or mercy looking into his deadening eyes. I felt nothing, not even anger or relief at his death. I was empty, blank. Like when you do a boring, mundane chore everyday. You just go through the motions of it, not really caring. His head rolled an inch and stared sightlessly toward me. The cuts on his cheeks combined with his broken jaw made the vampire appear to be smiling grotesquely. Blood gushed from his neck before slowing to a thick, heavy flow. My eyes flashed red and my throat burned at the scent which was still slightly human. The hunger quickly passed though as I watched the corpse turns to dust.

I flicked _Crimson Rose_ to remove some of the blood and walked over to the kid and Jack, kneeling in front of them. I absentmindedly rubbed my healing hand before checking the boy over for injury. Besides some bruises, scratches, and a bump on his head I found none. The kid was small with messy black hair and I thought him now to be around eight instead of ten. I placed my uninjured hand on the boy's forehead and murmured an ancient spell while focusing on the time an hour ago. My hand glowed purple and I judged that the spell had worked. "Jack see if you can track the vampire's scent to the child's home, please," I requested scratching the mutt's ear. He grinned and bounded off into the trees I pulled my coat back and reached into a pouch on the belt, removing my lighter and a small bottle of kerosene. I walked back to the dust and clothes and poured just a little of the flammable liquid over the tattered coat and torn jeans before setting them alight. I jumped back from the sudden blaze and put the lighter and flammable substance back into the pouch. I grinned and watched the blaze, child forgotten. I giggled a little. I never got tired of watching this particular element. It was something beautiful and never truly controlled. I will admit to being a proud pyromaniac. Why else would I carry around a lighter?

The clothing was soon ash mingling with the dust that used to be a body. I turned back to the child and sighed. I picked the child up and carried him toward the town. At the edge of the tree-line, Jack ran toward me. '_It led to an orphanage. Poor kid must live there.' _he panted. "Okay. Can you take him there?" I put the kid on his back as I said this. He nodded and headed back into the town.

As soon as he disappeared, I sensed a vampire's aura. I walked forward and into an alley. I started to follow the aura and scent. The town was of decent size and was a maze of alleys and courtyards. The vamp was on the move and apparently not alone. I slowed my step and grinned. They were boxing me. One vamp was behind me and another was in front. When I slowed, they pounced. A short slender lady with messy, long chestnut hair in a purple cloak landed directly in front of me. I looked behind me to see a tall, beefy man with dark brown hair and a forest green jacket. Both were definitely 'Es. The female launched at me and I turned swiftly drawing _Crimson Rose. _She jumped at me again and I slashed upward and just barely missing as I noted the male walking behind me. The female hissedat the proximity of the anti-vampire weapon. I took a step back and turned a full three hundred sixty degrees, catching them both by surprise and slashing the female's right shoulder and the male's chest. They hissed simultaneously. I didn't let the chance escape and sheathed _'Rose, _drawing the_ Bloody Twins _swiftly. I pounced on the girl, who was closest, and stabbed the dagger through her abdomen. She howled in pain, grasping her middle, and gnashed her teeth inches away from my face. I jumped off of her and looked behind me to see the male gone. I turned back only to come face to face with the male. He slashed at me with his claws and opened his mouth revealing fangs. I dodged the claws narrowly and leaned away from the fangs. He slashed again and I sliced at the hand, removing the fourth finger. This resulted in a pained growl, but he was persistent. The girl, of course, soon joined in and I had to jump to a nearby window ledge to get away. They tried to follow but I stayed on the move. The heel of my left hand scraped the side of a building as I led them closer to the edge of the town and the scent of my blood obviously excited them. In a courtyard where only an alley separated the town from the surrounding forest was where they caught up with me. The girl attacked first again. She slashed toward my throat with her claws, but her mouth leaned to my scraped hand. I dodged the claws and waved my hand in front of her face. She jumped toward the hand as I thrust the dagger in my right hand upward. It hit spot on, impaling her through the chest. I removed the blade and she crumpled to the ground. Her jaw went slack, her eyes glossy, and I turned away only to be met with bloodied claws. The male caught my neck with the un-aimed slash. Three gashes formed against my throat and I growled in my throat, jumping on him. I dropped the blade in my right hand and punched him full-out in the face. His head moved to the side from the force. I flipped the blade from my left hand to my right and lowered it to his throat. He smiled peacefully and I paused, raising an eyebrow. "You are confused Miss Hunter? If you kill me, I can't kill," his double-toned voice was calm and serene almost. It still disturbed me though I had seen it a few times before. Dieing moments were sobering to anyone. I slit his throat quickly and turned away as he turned to dust. The woman was already reduced to a slightly shiny powder. When I looked around, I realized something that I hadn't before. The entire town was way too quiet. It was still only an hour or two after sundown, but no one was outside or on a date or running an errand. No sign of life showed.

My thoughts were interrupted when Jack bounded into the courtyard. '_Aw! I missed it!_'' I translated his whine. I grinned at him. "I still have to get rid of the clothes," I informed him, knowing he was almost as much of a pyromaniac as me. He jumped once and watched closely as I lit the clothing on fire. We watched until the ashes and dust spread with the wind. After I secured my weapons, we headed back to the school. At the gates, I noticed that Jack was staring at me intently. "What?" I demanded. He nodded to my neck and I realized that I had unconsciously placed my hand over the gashes. "This? This is no problem," I assured with a smile, removing my hand. He raised an eyebrow but switched his gaze to the fence. I decided that it would be unfair to jump and wait for Jack to force his way under the gate. There was a large lock of some kind that was bolted onto the gates. I examined it before deciding that a lock pick would do just fine. I pulled a lock picking kit out and began working. A couple of minutes later, I heard the tumblers click and I removed the pin, sliding the gate open. "After you," I gestured to the gate and Jack snickered raising his head and walking forward briskly.


	5. breakfast with the odd one

Disclaimer: You already know that I don't own Vampire Knight.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Back in the room, we used the door; Jack immediately plopped down in the corner. I tossed my hat onto the dresser and removed my coat, tossing it onto the footboard of the bed, before walking into the bathroom. I untied the belt and lay it over the sink basin to remember to clean the blades so that tallow clouds and rust wouldn't form. I slipped off the boots and placed them by the bathroom door. After undressing the rest of the way I stepped into the shower. It was pretty big for the size of the bathroom. I turned the water all the way to the red arrow until the water was almost scalding hot. I scrubbed at my face to remove the thick make-up, thinking about the Level Es. It was odd that two of them were together, but not impossible. All three were quick to kill and were now dead so it doesn't really matter, I guess. I watched the water run down the drain an opaque mixture of blood, and black and white make-up. It was odd that there were no people out, but perhaps they had just stayed in because of the recent vampire killings. But that was also irrelevant.

I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a white towel around my body that I had retrieved from the shelf. I walked into the bedroom and grabbed a green t-shirt and a pair of blue, cotton pajama pants. After dressing I brushed my hair and teeth before turning off the light and climbing into the bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow, I realized how tired I was. No sooner had I thought this than had Jack interrupted with a whine. I opened my eyes and looked at him for a second. He was trying puppy eyes. Again. I sighed and slid over a bit, patting the space beside me. The mutt grinned and jumped up onto the bed snuggling closer to me. I scratched an ear and draped an arm over the thick, coarse orange fur around his neck. A second later, I was out like a light.

I awoke to warm, moist air blowing onto my face and a weight on my chest. I lethargically blinked my eyes open and stared at the source of the annoyance. Apparently during the night, both I and Jack had rolled over. Ending up with me lying on my back and Jack's upper body sprawled across mine, his muzzle inches from my face. I groaned at the light filtering through the window. I turned to look at the pocket watch that I had thrown onto the nightstand. It was only seven thirty. I sighed and lay there a few more minutes before pushing Jack with enough force to put him on the floor without hurting him. He jumped up and looked around dazedly. He glared at me sleepily as he realized what had happened. I just grinned back and stumbled out of bed, stretching. I would need to visit the Association President later to inform him of my move to the Academy. That was sure to be unpleasant. My dark hair was a tangled mess and I proceeded to spend ten minutes combing it out before finding the food boxes. I fished out a pack of bacon from the cooler along with an apple and some dog treats. Jack whined and I threw him two treats and a slice of raw bacon. I turned to put the bacon back up before being interrupted by a knock on the door. I raised an eyebrow and opened the door cautiously with Jack on my heels. It was Yuuki Kurosu. This time in 'normal' clothes; jeans and a pink t-shirt.

"Morning," I mumbled in greeting, giving her a look that clearly asked _'What could you possibly want at this time of day?' "_Good morning Lokni-san. I apologize if I woke you up, but Chairman Kurosu wanted to invite you to breakfast with us since he couldn't show you around and the chefs aren't here yet. Us meaning the Chairman, Zero, and I." I raised an eyebrow at the request before realizing that she was completely serious. "Uhhh… Okay, I guess. I'll be ready in a minute. Thanks. Um… you can come in. Oh, and sorry about yesterday, I hope Jack didn't scare you too bad." I said awkwardly.

"Oh it's fine, I wasn't really scared." I raised an eyebrow and grinned before leading her back inside. Jack had resumed chewing the bacon, seemingly undisturbed. I gestured for Yuuki to sit before going to the dresser. After pulling a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt out, I walked into the bathroom to change. I dressed quickly and looked at the blades still lying by the sink. I would need to clean those later. Flecks of dry blood adorned the glimmering metal. Sigh. I should have cleaned them earlier, though. I walked out of the bathroom, making sure that the door was shut behind me to hide the bloodied blades. Yuuki was on the edge of the bed, hesitantly petting Jack who was silently basking in the new attention. I had to smile at the sight. Yuuki looked up when I reentered and grinned before cocking her head. "Uh what's that on your wrist Lokni-san?" "Huh? Oh nothing." _Crap_. If she's as close to Kiryu as I think she is then she probably has recognized the similarities in the tattoos. If she has then she knows that I'm not human. I grabbed my arm warmers from the nightstand and slid them on hiding the tattoo. Yuuki looked at me oddly before standing. "They should be expecting us now. Come on." "Okay. Let me shut Jack in. You can go on downstairs." She nodded and turned. I went back inside. Jack was in the bathroom doorway, smiling. I smirked and scratched his ears. I grabbed one of the _Bloody Twin_ daggers from the belt on an old 'just in case' instinct. I slipped the hunter weapon under an arm warmer, the slightly blood-sticky weapon just covered by the fabric. After kissing Jack's ear and telling him to stay, I shut the door.

Yuuki and I walked, making small talk, to the Chairman's private chambers. She led me to a small dining room where the Chairman was setting odd looking food on the round, four-person, wood table while Zero glared at him from the chair facing away from the doorway. The Chairman was wearing a hideous pink apron while Zero wore black slacks and a black t-shirt. As soon as we entered, he stiffened and inhaled sharply before turning to glare viciously at me. I grinned widely; this could be fun after all. "Good morning Kiryu-kun, Chairman. Thank you for inviting me to breakfast." I drew out -kun specifically to annoy Zero. I never moved my eyes from his even while talking to the Chairman. "Ah. Emma-chan, Yuuki-chan! Sit! Sit! You're just in time." the hyper man cooed gesturing to the table. I sat opposite of Zero while Yuuki sat between us. Zero glanced at Yuuki and cooled his glare only slightly before glowering at the table. I looked at the food before me. It smelled slightly… off and looked funny. I presumed that it was supposed to be eggs, toast, and some kind of meat. The Chairman sat down and, after prodding, we all started to eat the, uh, food. It was okay, I guess. The Chairman and Yuuki engaged in small talk, pulling me into the conversation several times. They tried to get Zero to talk also. They were futile attempts, however, as the boy still continued to pick at his food silently. Actually besides the food and brooding teenager, it was a more or less enjoyable meal. After we were finished eating, the Chairman went to clean the kitchen. Yuuki bounded up to help of course and left me with the boy who had resumed glaring daggers at me. As soon as the two had exited the room, Zero spoke. "Who are you? How do you know what I am?" "I am Emma Lokni, as I said. There are actually two answers to your second question. How about a game? Even or odd?" I tilted my head and smirked at the furious expression on his face. "Don't play with me. Answer!" He almost yelled but quieted himself to avoid the others' attention. "Calm down, Zero. I really and truly mean no harm to you physically, mentally, emotionally, or otherwise. I will answer, don't worry, but only one of the reasons. For now at least, but only after you calm down." He did. Sort of. "Thank you, Zero." I stood, walking closer, and he stiffened as he had when I first entered. "Why do you smell of blood?" he sounded choked. "Huh? Oh!" I pulled the dagger from the sleeve and put it in front of Zero. He tensed even more and glared at the offending blood-speckled blade, covering his mouth and nose. "Touch the blade." I commanding, amused by the resulting look he gave me. A few seconds later he complied however. He gingerly touched the metal, obviously not trusting me, before snatching his hand back like it was burned or shocked. "It is hunter made. Anti-vampire. How did you get this?" He was almost awed sounding underneath the cold distrust. It was so cute.

"Think boy." I reprimanded sarcastically.

"You're a hunter?" He cocked his head to the right watching me closely.

"Yes and no." I replied coolie.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He was still staring at me intently, it made me slightly uncomfortable.

"I'm a rogue. But I do work for the Association occasionally."

"That's impossible there are no more rogues. The last few were killed by the Vampire Council."

"Actually more were killed on the job or by other hunters than by the Council. Besides why would I lie about that?" He seemed to contemplate that for a moment before the door opened again. Yuuki walked in and I quickly put the dagger back in my sleeve. The Chairman followed soon. "I hope you guys are getting along well." the Chairman's voice had an undertone of threat that surprised me. From the glare that had re-fixed itself on Kiryu's face he had noticed also. "Well, I need to leave. I've got a meeting with someone. Thank you very, very much for the hospitality Headmaster Kurosu. Good-bye Yuuki, Zero." I bowed slightly and left.

As soon as I was back in my room, Jack jumped me. I chuckled and pushed him off. "Geez, Mutt! You would think we hadn't seen each other in years instead of hours," I mock-scolded amusedly, "Come on. We have got to go to the Headquarters today. The oh-so-wonderful President would rather me meet him there than let me just send a friggin' letter." His ears drooped and he chuffed plopping on his haunches. I sighed and pulled off my arm warmers, throwing the dagger back into the bathroom sink and trading it for the katana. I tied it to the waistband of my jeans before grabbing my black hunting coat. Slipping it on, I turned and left, locking the door behind Jack.

Normally I would call a car or simply not go and call instead after moving. I hated having the President know where I was at all times, but if I didn't want him to send hunters after me or stop paying me, it was necessary. It was at least a two hour walk from the Academy, but I didn't have the money or want for a car. So walk it was. It turned out to be quite uneventful. Jack occasionally wandered off but was always back within a few minutes. We skirted the towns and stayed to the fields and forests. It was actually a little calming.

After exactly one hundred twenty-five minutes, we saw the foreboding building. After reaching the inner doors I felt the familiar shocking tingle on my neck and inner wrist. I opened the door and saw the face of the same man from my first trip four years ago. "I don't see your taming mark vampire." his deep, mocking tone was grating to my nerves. "Hello Marcus," I ground through grit teeth. I absolutely hated that man. I pulled up my sleeve showing the tattoo. "And the Master?" his face was smirking. "You know very well who I am Marcus. Quite frankly, I do not wish to play with you. We both know who'll win." I grinned showing my sharpened canines. I was well aware of the looks I was receiving and of Jack's obvious discomfort. His face turned red, dropping the haughty smirk and roaring, "Insolent brat!" My smile widened. He was so easy to knock of balance. Marcus took a shaky breath and replaced his smirk, "You really should watch what you say seeing as you have a dog as a master. Also why ever wouldn't you want to play? Your very name suggests it. Perhaps your cockiness is hiding the fact that you know I could easily kill you." The name he was referring to was not my true name but my codename. Black Jester. I had neither attachment to nor choice about it. It was assigned to me. "Ah you simply wish Marcus. Perhaps you would like to see how quickly I could take you down. Don't worry. I won't use any vampire powers or weapons. I won't need them." I leaned up to be eye level and rested my right hand on the katana at my waist. "That is more than enough you two. Marcus, you know very well that Miss Lokni is a valuable ally. Though regrettably not a real hunter, she has killed many undesirable vampires nonetheless. And her pet, Jack isn't it, has done no harm either." the high-pitched male voice rang from behind me. I growled low in my throat, sneering once more at Marcus before turning to the President. "Good morning President. I simply needed to tell you that I have moved again. I have decided to finish standard school. I am now at Kuruso Academy near Makato. I am sure you know where that is." I tried to keep the residual malice out of my tone. I noticed his eyes flash with an unreadable emotion before becoming schooled. Now I wonder what that was about. Perhaps Zero or maybe the pureblood. "Ah so you are finishing school?" he cocked his head, his infernal fan covering his expression. Sometimes I just felt like snatching that dang thing and shoving it down his… "Jester? Emma?" "Hmm? Oh Yes Ma'am. Eh, sir." He raised an eyebrow, "Would you like to continue this discussion in my office?" "No, I have a few places to stop by. That was the only information I needed to report. Besides finishing off those three 'Es yesterday." "Very good. Well, I have paperwork. We are low on hunters this month. You will probably receive a few ranging missions. Also I recommend that you watch the lines of division very carefully, particularly at this school. Good day." with that he turned and was gone through the crowd. Hmm, that was an odd choice of words. This would take more contemplation later. "Come on, Jack. Bye-bye, Marcus." I gave the glowering man a grin and pulled Jack out of the door. Actually I lied, I had nothing to do. I didn't particularly feel like going through town, but I did stop to buy some ramen for me and a steak for Jack. Thankfully, I met no vamps and didn't get lost. It was actually a relatively calm day, so I walked a little slower on the way back.


	6. a new friend?

Back at the Academy, I decided that staying inside would be boring so I headed toward the stables. There was a clearing in the woods just out of sight and hearing range from the back of the wooden stable. I had seen it earlier. I leaned back against a tree and contented myself to watching Jack chase a squirrel. I watched the clouds while absentmindedly twirling the blade from my waist. I closed my eyes and must have dozed off, because when I came back to my senses it was twilight. Jack was laying across my legs, which were starting to tingle with numbness. I sighed. Falling asleep was getting unhealthy for me.

I decided to pass up hunting for tonight since I had gone out yesterday. So I walked to the horses. Jack followed stumbling here and there in his half asleep state. The stable was dim and a most of the horses were asleep already. In fact only three were still awake. A palomino in the second stall, a black stallion in the fifth stall, and a white mare in the last stall. She was tied to the post for some reason. The horses stirred in their sleep and the palomino mare and black stallion watched me warily, backing up a step as I walked by. The pale mare just cocked her head and stepped to the gate, glaring. How odd. Most animals were wary of vampires, scared even. I like this horse already. I stepped to her gate and reached out a hand. She kicked the door and snorted. "Shh, shh, shhh. Hush. I'm not going to hurt you." I spoke quietly and did not move my hand from in front of the wooden gate. She bit at me. I smiled, moving my hand just in time. Jack was staring at me like I was crazy. I giggled and leaned into the stall so that my face was only a few inches from hers. "You really don't want to do that. I like you, horse. You have sass. You're pretty too. I suggest you watch who you bite though," my voice did not hold much threat but instead command. The mare just shook her head and snorted again. Her challenge was clear. She was telling me to 'bring it on'. I chuckled and unlatched the gate. I noticed that Jack took several steps back. I stepped right up and rest a hand on her snout. She glared and tossed her head but did not bite or kick me. I petted her and she let me. "See, I'm not so bad," I grinned. She stopped tossing her head and just let me pet her for a moment. I sighed and turned. "Bye," I called to the beautiful horse, turning to Jack, "Come on Jack." I walked out the door with him on my heels.

I walked to my room shutting the door. I scratched Jack's ear before turning to the dresser. I pulled open the third drawer to pull out pajamas but a glimmer caught my eye. Besides my necklace and weapons, I don't own many shiny things, so I was interested. I pushed the clothes out of the way to see a large black collar. A dog tag and chain were attached to it. The dog tag was what I had seen. It was the same collar that he was wearing almost five years ago. Hmm. Now that we were staying at the school, I should probably make him wear the collar. I pulled out the plain black shirt and white shorts and took the pajamas and collar back to bed. After changing clothes, I called jack from the corner where he was laying. I removed the chain leash and unfastened the collar, sliding it around his neck. "Just in case," I smiled while fastening it. After making sure that it was tight but not too tight, I gave him some food and climbed into bed. A few minutes later, he jumped up with me and we were asleep.

When I woke back up Jack was on the floor. I giggled and stumbled out of bed. I poked him until he woke up and barked at me drowsily. I turned to retrieve breakfast after scratching his ear and yawning. I pulled a small bowl out and dropped some meat and some dog treats in it. I sat it in front of the part-wolf mutt before pulling out an apple for myself. It was burgundy and sweet. After a while I got dressed in a black and purple t-shirt jeans and necklace. No arm warmers or eye liner. I walked into the bathroom. I picked up a blade and grabbed a soft wash-cloth. I had to scrub a little to get the dried blood off. That took about twenty minutes and time to think. The other students would be arriving tomorrow. The gates would open at ten- thirty. So it would probably be best to stay on the grounds but not in the dorms. That way I wouldn't be in the way of anyone else. And hopefully no-one will notice me. I want that to be for Monday when classes started. I would need to do some local patrolling tonight. Hmm. Might as well make use of the grounds and practice a bit. As soon as I finished cleaning the weapons, I placed them back on the belt and looked for my trusty pocket watch. It was nine forty-five. A little later than usual but at least I had finally caught up with my flakey sleep pattern. I walked onto the balcony and deemed it a pleasant day. Warm with a slight northern breeze and a clear sky. I walked back into the room to gather what I would need. I fixed the _Bloody Twins, Bloody Sunrise,_ and some ammunition onto the belt. As a last minute thought I grabbed what looked like a pair of large head phones. They were Jack's ear muffs; if the shooting range was as compact as I thought then Jack's ears might get hurt. I folded them and clipped them on before walking back to Jack.

Jack was finished with the bacon, steak, and doggy cookies by now and watched me from the window. I positioned the sword and petted him walking out the door. I waited at the door patiently until he got the message and stood. He snorted before finally walking to my side. I shut and locked the door.

Outside I smiled and sighed at the fresh air and sunshine. It burned my eyes a little at first but was pleasing to my pale UV starved skin. No wonder I fell asleep so easily yesterday. I walked to the northern side of the campus where the exercise grounds, shooting gallery, and the stables were. The stables, of course, were set a good ways away from the shooting range for the obvious reason that the horses could get spooked from the loud noises. I walked into the shooting gallery and looked around. It was of average size and a stack of targets were in a corner. They were sitting on a chair, the only furnishing, that was against the barrier separating the target area and the walkway. There were hooks on the wall opposite the door that had ear protectors on them. I looked closer at the door and noticed that there were more targets. I flipped them over and noticed that they were human shaped. The outline was simple and the bulls-eye was directly above the heart. Odd. I looked over at the other targets and the ear protectors and noticed that they had a thin layer of dust. It didn't surprise me that the shooting range wasn't often used, but apparently someone used it a little bit more than expected. Jack followed when I pinned one of the human shaped targets up. I put the bullets, both anti-vampire and standard 9 mm, _Bloody Sunrise,_ and the _Bloody Twins _on the barrier. I checked the clip in the gun, seeing it empty I put a ten-round cartridge of the regular 9 mm. I turned and emptied the clip into the target, changing my aim slightly on each shot. Two in the middle of the head, one in the neck, five to form circle around the heart, and finally two directly in the middle of the heart. Jack twitched at the loud noise and whined, covering his ears. I rolled my eyes. He could be so melodramatic. "Sorry Ms. Drama Queen. Here." I mocked him gently. I hadn't meant to forget about the echo and the damage it might do to his ears. I put the ear muffs on him and couldn't stifle the giggle at the sight of the large black ear muffs on the orange mutt. He rolled his eyes but grinned anyways, plopping back down by the door and resuming his watch. I turned and dumped the clip. I went to the box of anti-vampire rounds. The clip looked pretty much the same except that it was silver instead of black plastic and steel. The bullets were different though. Not only were they all pure silver, but each was covered in hunter symbols and imbued with hunter magic. The actual bullet point, not the casing or shell, had a purple, red, black, and white design carefully placed. This was what caused the release of the magic and kept the vampire from healing. I clicked the cartridge in and turned back to the target. I squeezed off all ten into the chest and watched the purple designs slowly dissipate. That was caused by the magic release. It was odd actually, but pretty in a way. That was a little amusing, that I thought something that could kill me easily was pretty. Ah well.

I spent another hour in the shooting range before finally leaving, ignoring the slight ring in my ears. I veered toward the stables. The door was open. I heard a noise coming from the back corner, near the white horses stall. It was in shadow but I saw movement. I pulled out one of the '_twins_ and aimed. I threw it, handle over blade, and heard it stick in the wood. Someone hissed and jerked away from the dagger. I stepped in and the figure stepped into the light. "What the heck?! What are you doing?!" Zero Kiryuu shrieked at me. I grinned maliciously, "Sorry Kiryuu. I thought that you might be a dangerous vampire. May I ask what you are doing here?" "None of your business. But if you really must know, I was taking care of White Lily." he glared the whole time and pointed at the white hose who just snorted. "So that's your name. Pretty," I spoke to the horse before turning back to Kiryuu. "And what, pray tell, are you doing here Lokni?" He asked, giving me a look that demanded an answer. "You know, Kiryu, if you glare like that all the time, your face will stick. Though that could eventually be amusing, it does not suit your handsome face." I glanced back and his glare faltered but resumed quickly. I chuckled, "Suit yourself. Anyways back to your question. I was simply practicing." "Practicing what? Skewering my head?" he said sarcastically. I grinned, "Nope." "A straight answer please," he growled. "Targeting." I said completely serious. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jack edging up to Zero. I couldn't resist a giggle as he sniffed the silver haired boy curiously. Zero didn't notice him and looked at me curiously, "What?" Suddenly, White Lily reared and kicked the stall door, staring at Jack. Jack, surprised, jumped and bumped into Zero, knocking him down and practically running him over to get away from the horse now whinnying with mirth. I was laughing at the sight of Jack cowering and Zero looking so frazzled and mumbling under his breath as he stood. He was blushing slightly. Yuuki ran in at that moment. She smiled, "Hey Lokni-san! Zero! The chairman wants to talk about the students returning from holiday. Come on!" With that they walked out. I stroked Jack head, still smiling genuinely for once. I pet Lily before walking to where the dagger was still lodged into the wood of the beam. I yanked it out before walking back to toward my dorm.

I fixed some instant ramen and a bowl of dog food for our lunch before pulling my laptop out. I checked my e-mail first. Nothing except a notification that a Level D was sighted near town. I found a folder of music and immediately opened it,cranking the volume up until the rock was blasting. I opened a folder that I stored information related to my job in. It was surprisingly thorough. I clicked on a sub-folder reading purebloods, then another that said living purebloods. There was a list of names that each had their own section; Kaname Kuran, Riido Kuran(dormant), the younger Kuran(Yuuki Kuruso???), Kaito Haitomori(hiding), Sara Shirabuki. I had recently moved Shizuka Hiou to the deceased pureblood folder. I was unsure who the younger Kuran was but I knew that she was still living. Judging from what I had gathered Yuuki Kuruso was a prime suspect, surprising as it was. I wasn't sure how but I suspected that a memory blood seal was used. It was a very complicated procedure that exchanged the sealer's life for the memories and powers of the person being sealed. I was positive that despite what was said, Riido Kuran was still out there. I highly doubted that Kaname Kuran would have had the ability to kill him. Kaito Haitomori. I shivered just reading that name. My _sire's _name. I knew he was somewhere. But apparently he was completely below the radar. I just couldn't find that monster! I used Hunter resources, Vampire Council resources(which I later erased of course), foreign sources and even some illegal sources. Apparently, when Pureblood criminals wanted to disappear, they could. Completely. Back to the present. I clicked on Kaname Kuran's folder. It was filled with several reviews from several sides, personal notes, pictures, and family histories. I spent the majority of the remaining afternoon reading up on Kuran and then the other prominent Nobles of the Night Class. A little before nightfall, I got ready for work. We took the door today and went straight for the town. Today was standard patrol. I didn't expect to find anything so I hadn't put on make-up. I didn't have to worry either because I was right. I walked around the town a little even after scouting to map it out. After that, I went back to the Academy, showered, snack and went to sleep with Jack beside me.

The next day, I generally stayed inside. I only left once to take Jack for a walk. He abhorred staying inside at one place all day. The library hadn't opened yet, but I still snuck into it while taking Jack out. It was quite extensive, but I was more interested in the extra set of keys that I found underneath the checkout desk. All of the keys were labeled. I figured that they might come in handy, so I swiped them and put them in my dresser. Most of the students arrived around noon, as I expected, so I stayed in my room after that. I made sure that Jack stayed inside to. Most would not like seeing a large wolf-like dog walking throughout the school. Around sunset, the Night Class arrived. It was expected as they were nocturnal creatures. I stood on the small balcony and watched the gates that were just visible from the third story dorm room. A horde of Day Class students were around the gates when they came in there sleek cars and limos, groups of them at once. After the first two cars drove up however, I heard a shrill whistle followed by a male voice shouting. The horde parted and thinned slightly. I caught sight of silver hair and a petit brunette. Ah, the prefects did their job well. After watching for another little while, I showered and climbed into bed.


End file.
